User blog:AbsoluteZero12/Star Warfare: Renegade - Chapter 3
< Previous Chapter/Next Chapter > It was dark. With the exception of a few monitors that were lit up, the room was filled with nothing but blackness. A man walked into the room. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye. "Well. I see you have wakened." "…Where am I?" "That isn't important right at this moment." "Why ever not? Who are you, and what do you want?" "I do apologize. I'd forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Ladon, and I am chief of staff here. As for what I'm wanting, I believe you already know the answer to that question." "This is about Rei, isn't it?" Ladon smiled. "I'm glad we are on the same page." "I told your goons you couldn't have her." "I'd heard. That's why I had my men show up again. I was hoping they'd be a bit more…persuasive. I don't take 'no' for an answer." "She's my daughter. I believe I have every right to deny strange men who I've never met before, take her away from me." "How touching…I'm afraid sir, that the real world doesn't work that way. All is fair in love and war. And in case you haven't noticed, alien activity has skyrocketed. It's very accurate to say we are in a war." "So that gives you the incentive to kidnap children? For what? Ransoms for money?" "No, no, no. I don't kidnap children, do I look like some kind of pedophile? I'm only interested in your daughter specifically." "Why are you so obsessed with Rei?" "Oh, come on. It should be obvious! Are you, her own father, not aware of what she is capable of?" "…you're interested in her because she has a power nobody else has…? Are you planning to use her for more illegal weaponry of yours?" "Why that's highly offensive! Don't you understand that she alone has the power to change the tide of the war? If we could harness that power, and further amplify it's effect, we could destroy the alien race in the blink of an eye. So I'm going to make this easy for you. I say, 'Where is Rei?', and you give me a truthful answer. Now, where is Rei?" "I don't know." Ladon's smile dropped slightly. "Where is Rei?" "I don't know." "Where. Is. Rei?" "I don't know. You can ask me endless times, put me through torture in hell, and my answer is not going to change." "We will see." ---- The doors unsealed and opened. Ladon walked into the chamber. "I'm assuming you've had enough?" "Damn you!" Ladon chuckled. "So I take it you're ready to start talking?" "I told you already. Even if you were Satan himself, you aren't getting an answer out of me." "Still playing hard to get? I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems I've no other choice." Ladon motioned his wrist. The doors unsealed again and two men brought in a table turned vertically. His eyes widened. He was staring his wife, who was chained to the table unconscious. Her clothing was in tatters, and blood trickled from her lip. "YOU! SICK! BASTARD!" "That's right, sir. We have to more than enough ways to make you talk." He growled. "So what will it be?" "Go to hell!" "You do realize don't you, that I can end her at any time. I can douse her in gasoline at let you watch and listen helplessly as she burns and screams. Or have her chained to the walls and her limbs swiftly yanked apart? Or put between two closing walls of spikes? Or employ the guillotine? Or…" "ENOUGH!" "And all while you have the front row seat to watch. Then we could proceed to torture you some more. Any of that sound lovely to you?" "Hardly." "I didn't think so. So here is the deal. I question, you answer." "Do what you want with me. Leave her alone. If you so much as hurt her or my daughter, I will make sure you suffer as I have!" Ladon laughed. "You're chained to the ceiling. What are going to do? Use the Force? I'm shaking in my boots! Ha! You might be a hindrance to me at the present moment, however there is nothing you can do. Eventually we WILL have custody of Rei, you are probably going to die when you are no longer of use to me, and then I'll carry out my plans. All you're doing is delaying everything." "That's what you think." "Really, now? How oblivious you truly are. But I digress, are you ready to tell me of Rei's whereabouts?" The man began to laugh. Ladon was getting frustrated. "I don't believe I understand why you laugh. Do you need more…persuasion?" He tilted his head towards the woman. "You think I'M the one who is oblivious? All I told Rei when I last saw her was to run. I didn't specify where, or any location. So she could be anywhere. When I say 'I don't know', I literally do not have any clue as to where she is or could possibly be. You won't find her that easily. You want her, go search yourself! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ladon expressed displeasure. "We're through here." "Should we proceed to dispose of them, sir?" Said one of Ladon's men. He thought it over. "…No. Chain her up next to him and leave them be for the moment. Perhaps I may still find some use for them." Category:Blog posts